Waking up in Vegas
by F.L.E.M
Summary: Levion finds himself on the ground at a street corner in Vegas with a major hangover. How the hell did he get there? And how'd he get there? And where were his buddies! Vegas had got him. MxM (romance in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**My first, F.L.E.M. hopes you like it. -F.L.E.M.**_

"Ugh, I would have never thought that I would actually wake up in Vegas with a major hangover, no wallet, and no idea where I am. Heh cliche, cliche indeed. Levion *sigh* what have you gotten yourself into this time my friend?"There he was sprawled out on the ground at a corner located in Las fucking Vegas. He slowly stood up in his grey t-shirt and fitting jeans which really didn't feel to good at the moment since they were covered in god only knows what. Where the hell was he? And what in the hell happened? Who the hell was he with?How drunk was he in order to get this messed up? And what the fuck was on his shirt and jeans because gosh was it just totally horrid! He really hoped it wasn't barf and if it was he really hoped it was at least his. He tried not to think about because the more he thought about it, the more nauseous he became. As he glanced around, he couldn't have helped but to notice that he felt an odd bulge in his back pocket. Almost as if it were a reflex, he quickly reached into his back pocket and out came a crumpled up piece of paper with neat words on it that read: _**" Ha Ha. Jokes on you now , Levi." **_Levion couldn't help but smirk at this little comment. For he was used to getting into crazy predicaments like this one. And boy was he gonna find out how he got himself into this one. Well first thing was first, try to get a hold of some of his buddies, like normally. You know the ones that normally ended up in the same spot as him. But for some odd reason he ended up by himself today.

There was Enrique, his partner in crime that dragged him along on the trip in the first place. The one who thrives for the crazy experiences of life. A skinny, yet lean young fellow in his early twenties who is full of excitement. A beach and adrenaline junkie is a good way to describe shoulder length hair as black as night and tanned skin. Interesting fellow indeed. And judging by the hand writing Levion could surely tell that is was Enrique's. That slick little bastard. Two can play at that game. Next time this happened, he would make sure that Enrique would end up in the same exact spot he's in now. Stranded on the street, in the middle of Las Vegas or somewhere, with a disgusting, mysterious substance on his clothes, with a crumpled piece of paper that would read _**"Pay back asshole. Ha Ha Haaa Enrique! Jokes on YOU now!"**_ Oh he could taste the sweet victory of getting payback on Enrique. But wait there was Marqui( Mark-kee) the "mom" of the group and Frankie. Well let's just say Frankie is...well Frankie. Just... yea Frankie is freaking Frankie. He has an interesting personality. Normal doesn't even come close to describing Frankie but hey that's what so great about him. Now when it comes to looks he's your typical blonde blue eyed guy but he's buff and like HUGE buff. But the thing is, he wouldn't harm a fly ,that is, until you piss him off and Levion has definitely seen him pissed off. Yea, never gonna get on his bad side. Hell no, totally not a damn option. He's a bit timid but you can persuade him to do anything. But he's definitely not your average guy. Example A : a normal person would eat chips and salsa or chips and dip. Frankie eats chips and peanut butter or chips and mayonnaise. Interesting indeed. Example B: normal people sleep in beds or the couch. Frankie sleeps in the bathtub even in his own apartment. You'd think for such a big and buff guy that this is quite uncomfortable but he says he likes it. And finally, the one that tops it off, example C: normal people wear pajamas to sleep or in some cases their birthday suit, like Levion. No judge. But Frankie on the other hand wears saran wrap to sleep in and nothing but saran wrap. Like who in the hell wears... geez! He says something about "sweating off the fat while sleeping". So yea wearing saran wrap while sleeping in the bathtub. Totally normal. Yea, I don't fucking think so. But that is why Levion likes his friend Frankie.

Though, there is the one person that is the ONLY normal person in this crazy group, the sane and reasonable person, the average guy. That "average guy is Marqui or "mom." Now Marqui is your rich, young, successful is very cautious and likes to do things in the most safest way possible. He is constantly worrying about Enrique. His total opposite. Though mess with one of his friends, he's like a mama bear and her cubs. He's a professional orthodontist with a nice car and top notch apartment. Great personality and an awesome smile to make any chick or even guy do a doubletake. But there are some flaws to this perfect guy aside from Levion, Frankie, and Enrique being his friends,but one of those flaws is alcohol. Marqui is a complete and total lightweight but boy what a funny sight to see Marqui drunk. But when he's angry Frankie doesn't even come close to being as scary as Marqui. Not even by an inch. Fuck not being on Frankie's bad side, Levion would die any day than to get on Marqui's bad side. Nope, totally not fucking worth it. Levion has seen a guy with a broken rib cage and missing front teeth to know NOT to piss off Marqui. And you'd wouldn't expect it either because Marqui is a petite ginger who is no taller than 5'6 with green eyes and a great smile. But holy shit can the little fucker pack a punch! One punch that Levion and the others would definitely love to avoid.

Aside from his friends, Levion is all of them rolled into one person. He's daring but not as daring as Enrique. He's weird but not as weird as Frankie and buff with enough muscle to show he works out from time to time. He's cautious and considerate but not as much as Marqui. And God no, he is not a lightweight at all. And if there were to be something that got on his bad side, it was going to be destruction done to someone or something for sure. So best wishes to anything that pissed him off. He has a nice tan going on that goes with his sandy brown hair and grey eyes though. He personally thinks of himself as good looking but not as good looking as a freaking speedo model and definitely not fugly. (You know, fucking ugly.)

Overall, he is a interesting guy like the rest of his friends. But he came to Las Vegas with an interesting group of people who he now had no idea, scratch that, he did have an idea of where they were, for crying out loud they were HIS friends. Which were not a normal crowd of people, something he loved about them. He likes things that stick out, that are out of the normal, and are definitely abnormal. That's what makes him well HIM. And if he could took a good guess he would say that Enrique is probably already up at this hour even though it's like 7 A.M., on the balcony of their hotel room they're staying in doing a handstand on the edge to feel the rush or something in the dangerous field. Frankie is probably still asleep in the freaking bathtub in the hotel room. And Marqui is probably out on a run for coffee like a NORMAL person would do in the morning. His friends were most likely doing these things at this hour. And Levion, well his ass woke up in Vegas. That's what he gets.

Now it was time for him to get back to the hotel and freshen up. Anything to get what ever the hell it was on his clothes off of him! He would have to wait and see what's in store for him at the hotel with his friends. He checked to see what street he was on and surprisingly he wasn't too far away from the hotel he was staying at. It was a couple of blocks away, he should have reached it in about an hour. As he finally approached his hotel, he received a bunch of questioning glances and looks from bystanders. Soon enough they turned into disgusted looks once they got a whiff of his "magnificent" smell.

Gosh was he glad that he finally reached his hotel in order to take a nice, long, hot shower. Frankie was going to have to get his ass up out of the bathtub this time if he were still sleeping. It would be worth the ass whooping because Levion really did't give a fuck about Frankie at this point in time. He just wanted to smell like ocean breeze or whatever the hell Marqui bought for them to use. Levion also just wanted to know what the hell were his friends doing even though he could take a pretty good guess.

He walked through the lobby of the hotel and unto to the elevator. Everyone tried very hard to avoid the elevator Levion got on because well, you know why. He simply looked disgusting. He couldn't care less. Less people means less stopping on the -Win. He rode all the way up to his floor, got off and walked to his hotel room door. Luckily someone left the door Levion knew who left it opened because attached to the knob was a note that read "_**If you're reading this, that means you made it asshole. Now go take a fucking shower because I know you stink because there's barf on you and it's yours. Your *P.I.C. Enrique"**_ "So he did know I was coming. That bastard" Levion thought and smirked it off. Well, that answered the question from earlier though about whose puke he was covered in. Great. He walked in and boy was he right about his friends. Oh how he knew them so well.

*P.I.C.= Partner In Crime

_**More? Less? Rate and review for F.L.E.M. ,please. -F.L.E.M.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You like last chapter, yes? Read some more and see what you like and don't like about F.L.E.M.'s story. But please enjoy. -F.L.E.M**_

"_**Oh how he knew them so well." **_

As Levion entered the room he gave himself some props because he was sorta dead on about what his friends were doing.

Marqui, the average guy, was sipping away at a cappuccino and going through his phone. That's coffee in Levion's book. And being the mom of the group, there was a wave of relief that washed across his face when Levion walked in." Oh. My. Goodness. Dude, I'm so glad you are in one whole fucking piece! I thought you were stranded in the middle of nowhere breathing your last breath! Okay maybe that was a little dramatic but thing is you're alive and not dead! And just so you know your P.I.C. was behind it all and I'm still mad at him for making me drink last night. It was crazy last night and I'm such a lightweight. Geez I hate it when alcohol gets in my system. Damn asshole. Anyways where were you?" questioned Marqui. "Aww thanks for your concern mom but I'm okay." Levion said and Marqui rolled his eyes at this remark."Well MOM, I was on the verge of death with an awful hangover which I'm still suffering from at the moment, at some random street corner on the ground. With a note from your opposite, Enrique." Marqui gave him an understanding expression."Well at least you're okay." Marqui responded.

As he walked away from Marqui, he made his way to the balcony and of course Enrique crazy ass was sure enough doing a damn handstand on the railing of the balcony. Thank god for his his balancing skills and really has balls. Levion is daring but definitely not as daring as Enrique. But that is what Levion loved about his crazy friend Enrique. Levion sneaked up and grabbed Enrique from behind while upside down who shrieked in the process."Well well look whose home! Miss me?" Enrique said in his strong Persian accent while hanging upside down." I'll have you know that next time this happens , you'll be in the same spot that I was in this morning. And oh yea I got your little note or should I say both notes. Thank you so very much." Levion said. "Your so very welcome because I could have just left you empty handed laying in the streets of Las fucking Vegas, but instead I left you with a piece of paper in your pocket laying in the streets of Las fucking Vegas! Again, your welcome!" With that being said Levion dropped Enrique on the floor.

As Enrique straightened up he sent Levion a mean glare. Levion brushed it off. And as Levion walked more into the room he could hear a faint snoring coming from the bathroom so he made his way towards the snoring and sure enough it was Frankie knocked out in his saran wrap in the bathtub. Gosh did it stink because Frankie was sweating up a storm in that damn saran wrap." Hey Frankie get up I wanna shower this puke off of me! Hey! Get your ass up!" As Levion yelled he began turning the knob on in the tub. As water trickled down, Frankie began to sputter out the water hitting his mouth! "Ack! Ugh! What the-" Frankie managed to say as Levion cuts in barely holding his laughter "Get out so I can shower this puke off of me unless you want me walking around with you covered in puke?" " You couldn't have warned me?" " I tried but you sleep like a log." "Touche." "Exactly, now get out." Looking annoyed Frankie asked" Why? Might as well give me a show." Levion placing his hand on his hip in a feminine way and says" Uum sorry you have to take me to dinner first honey." in a girly voice. Both of them burst into fits of laughter. "What ever man I'm getting out." Frankie said while exiting the bathroom still laughing.

Levion made his way into the shower after he stripped out of those awful smelling clothes. Having warm water hitting his tanned skin felt amazing after a long night of who knew what. He then quickly bathed his body in Ocean Breeze. "Hmm. That's not too bad." Levion said. He was very thankful for Marqui at that moment. After bathing , he turned off the shower and quickly toweled off. He wrapped the towel around his waste once he was finished and exited the bathroom.

"It's about time, I thought you died in there." Enrique said. He was laying on the bed watching some extreme sports show. Marqui still was sipping away at his cappuccino and going through his phone. And Frankie was staring out the window counting birds. Oh Frankie. "Aww didn't know you cared that much. I'm so touched Enrique." Levion said. "Oh I don't care about you, I just care about what might be inherited once you die. I mean you do have a very nice car ya know that I would not mind having." Levion pretended to be so hurt gripping his chest "Ouch, that really hurts!" Enrique rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what happened last night? It must have been pretty major because HELLO looked where I ended up this morning." Levion asked while smiling like an idiot."Uum HELLO we were with Enrique last night, what more of an explanation do you need?" giggled Marqui. "Damn, am I that bad of an influence on you guys?" Enrique asked jokingly. "Anyways, we did what guys would normally do while in Vegas. Drink, gamble , joke around, drink, dance, take stupid pictures, and oh yea DRINK!" Enrique said. "Sounds about right." Levion and Marqui said in unison.

"TWENTY-THREE!" yelled Frankie. Enrique hopped up in defense mode but slipped, Marqui hit the floor, and Levion turned around with his fists up. " I counted twenty-three birds today." Frankie says in a confident way making him look like an idiot. Marqui, Enrique, and Levion just burst into fits of laughter. "Good for you Frankie! Do you want a fucking cookie?" Enrique said in a slow and loud manner to make sure Frankie understood. "Shut up! Anyways, I was bored but I definitely wouldn't mind a cookie with mustard right now. Yum." says Frankie. "Umm that's... interesting and different." says Marqui, Enrique nodding his head in agreement."No, that my friend is gross." says Levion. "Don't judge me based on my tastes guys. That is rude. Ah I don't give a damn anyway so fuck it." Frankie flicks his wrists in a careless manner and flips his blonde locks. "Put on some clothes Levi! Geesh I'm tired of seeing your shaft dangle beneath that thin towel." Enrique complains. "Gasp Enrique not only are you concerned about my life but you're looking at my manly parts and you gave me a nickname. Wow, guys I think this is going somewhere!" Levion kids. "Please, I don't think this going anywhere Levi. I gave you this nickname because I'm getting tired of saying your full name, it leaves me breathless. I need to save my breath for something more of worth. Yes?"

Enrique says with an smile on his face. "Mm you know the first sign of someone liking someone is the denial of them liking that person. Hmm, Levion I think this IS going somewhere!" Marqui says, his green eyes sparkling at his remark."I knoooow! And afterall he did say I made him breathless!" Levion adds. Enrique cuts in "I said your name makes me breathless not you!" and for some odd reason Enrique was blushing. Or was he angry? Either way it amused Levion which lead to him saying "Shut up, my name is me so therefore I DO MAKE YOU BREATHLESS!" Enrique couldn't help but blush harder which only made Levion even more amused. Marqui could't help but take notice and say " Geez Enrique! You're as red as a beet, so does that mean that you and Levion's realationship IS going somewhere?" Enrique enraged by this comment but still blushing couldn't help but to yell "Oh shut up MOM, you can't even admit your own fee-. Mmph!" At that moment Levion threw a pillow at Enrique to shut him up. And now Marqui was blushing madly. The cause of this was because Marqui has a mad crush on Frankie and Marqui forbids that Frankie finds out. Marqui told Levion and Enrique so neither of them could have their sights set out for him. Frankie wasn't neither of their type. But as Marqui was blushing, Enrique looking aggravated, and Levion smiling widely at Frankie, all Frankie could do was look confused. "Something wrong?" Frankie asks, his blue eyes looking directly at Marqui only making the ginger a darker red.

"SO WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?!" Levion asked loudly his grey eyes twitching and Frankie's attention switching to him. "First you're putting on clothes." Enrique said. "Bah! Ok dear." Levion winked at Enrique who looked away in disgust but smirked anyway. "We can go golfing." suggested Marqui. "We can go sky diving!" said Enrique excitingly. "Aside from Enrique, anyone have any ideas that ends with us living?" asked Levion ignoring a growl from Enrique. "Let's go for a swim at the beach then eat lunch. After that come back to the hotel until dinner and go out to eat. Then hit the movies." suggested Frankie. Everyone was still in the process of how Frankie was just counting birds but then switches to suggesting a pretty good schedule. Oh Frankie, the world may never understand. But everyone looked around at each other for any objections. There weren't any and so it was was their plans for the day. After that Levion got dressed and so did everyone else after their showers, which Frankie definitely needed because Frankie was still quite stinky from that saran wrap. Once everyone was ready they were off on their guys day out. And Frankie couldn't help but wonder what was up with his three friends and the way they acted before they left the room. They queston his actions at times but this time it was his turn to question theirs. Why did Levion throw a pillow at Enrique before he could finish talking? And why in the hell did Levion have such a huge, idiotic smile on his face? Why was Marqui blushing so hard when HE looked at him? So many questions but so little answers! Little answers that Frankie wanted to know.

_**You like? Yes, more? No, less? Let F.L.E.M. know and R&amp;R, please. For F.L.E.M. - F.L.E.M.**_


End file.
